


Bereft

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A little something that just wouldn’t leave me alone after watching ‘Know Thine Enemy’ last night... (in fact I ended up writing it on my phone in the early hours...)Tommy’s POV





	Bereft

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I hate that I can’t reach Barbara. She’s just across the room but she might as well be a million miles away. Our bond, our emotional connection, it’s broken. It’s as if she’s slammed down the shutters and pulled up the drawbridge. She’s closed herself off from me and left me adrift. I feel lost, confused and so very alone.

I’m responding to this with anger; trying to break through her barricades but all she does is fortify them. Can’t she see how much I need her? Doesn’t she feel the pain our estrangement is causing?

I wish I could understand what I have done, why she is so angry with me. I thought that we were past all of this. Yes, we still bicker, we wouldn’t be us if we didn’t, but this isn’t bickering. 

After everything I’ve been through recently I need her more than ever, but the one person that I believed would always understand me has turned her back on me.

I am scared, terrified that I will spiral out of control without her to anchor me to this world, to this reality.

Without Barbara by my side I am totally bereft.


End file.
